mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:MORTALITY: PART ONE "Let Us Be Violent" (Scripted Roleplay) (Trisell)/@comment-32207935-20170615064751/@comment-32207935-20170626093546
Eric was awoken by pebbles and dust falling on him. He sighed and brushed it off and lied back on his workbench. There was then a strong quake that followed, causing him to fall from his seat. "Eric!" Cinderblock called from above. "Time to get up kid! Work to do!" Eric dashed upstairs and ran outside, skidding to a halt beside Cinderblock. His eyes widened in alarm to the army that seemed to infest the area. The town's police force tried their hardest to try and hold back the army and defend the area. With littel numbers, they made up for it with sentrys and barricades. One officer stood above the rest, shouting orders as others began to guide civilians from the area. Eric contimued to scan the area, still confused. He was snapped bck to reality by Cinderblock firing his wind musket. A small, winding mass of air shot from the barrel into one of the larger, brute-like beings, denting the armor in his helmet and toppling him. Cinderblock began to pump up the gun again for another shot. Eric ran out to the battlefield. He joined the police at there barricade to look out over the opposing army. He then ran off again, this time on top of his shop for for a better view. The troop seemed to go on for another couple of yards. The buildings seemed to contain them for the most part, but soon were being crumbled as the army began to march on. Eric looked up, seeing even more descend from the air. There was some sort of mass they were spawnkng from, but was too far to see. He watched as smaller crafts began to fly over the officers. Eric began to panic, but relaxed once a larger ship came in over the horizon. A pirate ship suspended by a serious of turbines and sails came in, cannons firing. Two of the alien ships were shot down. A blue jay would stand on the deck. He looked out to Eric, calling out. "We got them!" He called. "Figured we could help this once!" Eric nodded in approval. The blue jay then pointed out to the buildings being demolished. "Try to keep them in this area!" he ordered. "Do not let them flank!" Eric nodded again and ran back to the ground. He began to run pass enemy lines. He managed to move fast enough and just far enough away to go unnoticed as he made his way to the back. Finding a number of the alien arms breaking down the walls of various structures, Eric started to circle around, gaining their attention. Some managed to splinter off to either fire at him or try to defend the demolition team. Eric ducked and dodged from enough gunfire before pulling out a wide, baton like device. He pushed everal buttons on it and a black, sand like substance poured out. The particles all came togeter in a large wrench shape as Eric swung it into one of the aliens, sending it flying into another. Before the others had a chance to react, Eric crashed down, dropping the wrench on one and cracking it's helmet open. He ran off again as the remaining aliens bgan to fire off a volley of beams at him. He pushed more buttons and the wrench formed a long, jagged sawblade. Eric began to slow as he ran around them ,deflecting the blasts back at the aliens.He picked up his speed again, this time closing his radius just enough to cut one of the aliens in half. Already catching on, the final remaining two ducked out of the way. Eric then stopped in front of them, leaning on his saw. He gave a quick exhale as if finally catching his breath. One of the aliens raised his gun again. "For Isis!" he claimed. He began to fire again, but only came clicks as he realized he was out of ammo. "Ha!" Eric exclaimed. "I was right!" They both went to reload before Eric took one more pass, slashing the saw again. He cut one's head in half, just above his nose, The second was slashed deep across the torso. With part of the problem resolved, Eric ran off, circling the army again, until they halted to see him. Eric lid to a halt, holding the saw point out to them. "I don't EXPECT you all to just turn and go." he said. "But, I'm going to have to kindly ask that you just go. I don't know who or what Isis is, but the country of Livetra is off limits to those looking to take it by force."